Our Farewell
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Ren Asukai is just your average bounty hunter...with a dying urge to beat Spike into the dust.
1. Chapter 1

Venus, a resort for the rich to waste money, gambling their lives away.

Unfortunately, the well known planet has become a hideout for criminals with a hefty price on their heads.

This planet was now the scene for a certain bounty hunters next escapade.

* * *

"So…Ivan DiMaggio. Your bounty is mine."

Amongst the bourgeoisie, a young woman with bright orange hair, rich green eyes and a sleeveless trench coat, sat on a bench and watched for the man she was hunting.

Ivan was known for smuggling drugs into the outer asteroids used for mining, and had recently been seen browsing the black market for a particular mushroom only grown in certain underground caves on Venus.

He was rather easy to distinguish, Ivan had black and silver hair, and a tattoo on his arm of a bee stinging a serpent to death.

It was only a short while before thhe womans target was in sight.

Being discreet, she stood up and slowly worked her way through the crowd.

DiMaggio glanced over his shoulder and began running.

"Aww…I thought this'd be easier…" she muttered before sprinting through the crowd after him.

The chase soon left the crowded streets and started down the dank alleyway leading to a shady bar, one that was well known as a hangout place for bounty hunters.

Without thinking, DiMaggio bolted in, then froze.

Standing right in front of him, were none other than Spike Spiegel and Jet Black, two well known bounty hunters.

"Well…aint this our lucky day…" Spike muttered before looking at the door as it swung open.

The woman from before had finally caught up to Ivan, "You…bastard…whada-SPIKE!"

Spike and her just stared for a moment, before he smirked, "Wel well well, Miss Ren Asukai. What brings you here?"

"You know what. MY bounty," Ren snapped grabbing Ivan by the arm and cuffing him, "You're not steaing this one Spike. Not like on Mars."

"I wasn't looking for him. But if you wanna share…"

Spike was cut off by Ren's foot connecting with his face.

"Hey! No need to get violent!" Jet cried looking at his fallen colleague.

"It's only fair after he stole MY bounty," Ren muttered dragging Ivan towards the police station.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long for them to get there and for Ren to collect the 1.3 million bounty on his head.

After she was payed, Ren stepped outside and sighed, "Finally…I can go home…"

As she left the station towards the parking lot, the young bounty hunter froze midstep.

Standing next to her ship, were none other than Jet and Spike.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Spike looked over and chuckled, "This beauty yours? I was just admiring it."

"Spike…You really wanna piss her off again?" Jet muttered before looking at Ren, "We just came to talk. Well, actually I was just curious about what Spike did to ya back on Mars."

"He didn't tell you?" she replied looking surprised.

"No…enlighten me. I got all day," Jet replied looking back at Spike, "Let's head back to the ship."

"Wait, OUR ship?" Spike asked as he looked at Ren uneasily.

"Why not? I got nothing better to do," the young woman replied smilling innocently.

"It's decided," Jet said firmly as he stepped forward, "Let's go Spike."

Ren smirked at Spike as she followed Jet, only causing her rival to cast a death like glare in her direction.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"So, now that we're settled, why don't you enlighten us," Jet said handing her a bottle of water.

Ren accepted the water and sighed, "Just curious…how long have you known Spike?"

"Quiet a while…" he replied, "You?"

"Jet…you REALLY wanna piss me off?" Spike muttered as he took a drag of his ciggarette.

"Hey…the lady is talking," Jet snapped before turning to Ren.

"Sane thing…long time. Funny thing is," Ren muttered as she too lit up a ciggarette as well, "Mars was the last time I saw him before he fell off the radar."

"Only cause something came up," Spike muttered looking at the ground.

"We used to work together. It was alright. We just went aroud…almost like bounty hunters. Unfortunately…"

There was a long pause, both Spike and Ren with a look of regret.

"What do you mean unfortunately?" Jet asked looking concerned.

"Like he said, something came up. He left," Ren replied quietly, "And I was stuck on Mars for 3 years due to SPIKE'S mistake."

**"MY MISTAKE! You blew up their city hall!"**

** "I wouldn't have had to if you stuck to the damned plan!"**

**"You scrwed it up in the first place!"**

As the two bickered, Jet did his best to ignore them before snapping, **"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!"**

There was a dead silence as both Ren and Spike just stared at Jet as he blew his top.

"I get that you two have issues. But Ren," Jet muttered rubbing his forehead, "We have to get going. We can take you to your ship if you want."

"That'd be great. Thanks," Ren replied setting her water bottle down.

Jet nodded and flew the ship to the police station from earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for the ride Jet," Ren called out stepping out of the hatch, only to receive a tear-jerking sight.

"Um…wasn't your ship there earlier?" Spike asked looking over her shoulder.

"Where…did my…ship go?" Ren muttered staring in disbelief.

"Sorry miss," one of the cops explained walking over, "Your ship was parked here too long. Since the impound lot is full it was sold to a salvage yard."

Jet and Spike both glanced at Ren who looked completely devastated.

"Sorry miss. You have a nice day," the cop replied walking away.

Ren continued to stare at the empty lot before she finally spoke, "This…is THE WORST day of my life!"

The guys just stared in wonder, thinking of how one person could possibly have so much bad luck.

"What now? You gonna go-" Spike started to speak but was cut off by Ren's elbow slamming into his jaw.

"What was that for?" Jet asked, not wanting to piss the woman off.

"That was a fucking collectors ship. Only six made," she said darkly, "And now it's being chopped up and scrapped. You owe me a ship Spike."

"Wha-Why me!"

"It's your fault for being in the wrong place at the wrong time! And how do I know YOU weren't the one responsible for this in the first place!"

Once more the two went at each others throats, not caring that Jet was there watching.

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!"

"So…now what?"

Jet, Spike and Ren were sitting in the lounge of the Hammerhead, trying to help Ren with her crisis.

"Well…if it's not too much trouble, could I travel with you guys?" the orange haired woman asked sounding sincere.

"No way! We don't keep women, children or pets-"

"What's in it for us?" Jet asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'd be willing to go 50-50 or even 60-40 on bounties. You're cut being the larger of course."

"You can't be serious Jet," Spike said sounding rather irate.

"60-40 you say?" Jet asked obviously ignoring Spike's objection, "Sounds tempting. 65-35 and you got a deal."

"Sounds alright. Shake on it?" Ren replied holding her hand out.

"What! Jet! Don't you dare!"

Jet looked at Spike, "Hey. She's paying for it."

With that, the two bounty hunters shook hands, signifying their contract.

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

"You can stay here. We mostly just used this as storage."

Jet was showing Ren to a spare room on the ship.

The room wasn't very big, you could fit a cot and a bin for clothes in there, but Ren simply smiled.

"Thanks Jet. This means a lot to me."

Jet was surprised she didn't mention the size of the room or complain, "You're…welcome. Oh, I meant to ask you. Where'd you and Spike meet?"

Ren paused, she didn't know if Spike had told Jet about the Syndicate and their ties, "We…used to work for a freelance company. Kinda like a bounty hunters union."

"Oh. Gotta name?"

"No. It went under years ago," Ren bluffed as she pulled her smokes from her pocket, "Not a bad thing though. They always gypped us when it came to pay day."

"Man. Sounds harsh. Anyway, there's a cot in there, any clothes and stuff can go in the bin under the bed."

"I won't need the bin. Thanks though.''

"What?"

"All my stuff was on my ship. All I got left is the clothes on my back and my gun," Ren explained patting the holster on her hip before lighting up a cigarette.

"Damn…well if ya need anything-"

"Don't worry about it. You've done a lot for me as it is," Ren replied smiling up at Jet, "I couldn't ask anymore of ya."

"Kay. I'll let ya get settled in then," Jet replied as he left, "Man…talk about nice…"

After Jet was gone, Ren stepped into her room and closed the door.

She paused only to listen if someone was coming, then pulled a communicator out of her pocket.

"Yes?"

"Get me Vicious."

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
